Communication networks that support mobile stations are known and often comprise, at least in part, wireless edge elements. In some geographic areas some forms of wireless communication are nearly ubiquitous (such as, for example, wide area networks supported by cellular telephony). Other forms of wireless communication have, essentially by definition, a considerably smaller effective coverage area (such as, for example, 802.11-based networks using 802.11(a), 802.11(b), and/or 802.11(g)). Quality of service, characteristic power utilization, and corresponding costs are not usually equal as between various available networks. For example, wide area networks, though often available regardless of location, are many times relatively costly and support relatively slower data rates while wireless local area networks (though usually only sporadically available on a geographic basis) are often (though not always) relatively inexpensive and often support considerably higher data rates.
Mobile stations are increasingly available that can make compatible use of a plurality of different kinds of communication networks. For example, mobile stations exist and/or are planned that can selectively operate using one or more wide area networks while also having the ability to also selectively operate using one or more forms of wireless local area network connectivity. Such platforms may support yet additional forms of wireless connectivity including, but not limited to, Bluetooth, infrared, and one or more other proprietary or public schemes, to name but a few.
Users have a growing expectation regarding such mobile stations. In particular, many users seek an increasing range and depth of application capabilities and experiences that rely, at least in part, upon an ability to download content from content sources of interest. Such content may comprise, for example, audio content, video content, audio-video content, text, business presentations (such as Powerpoint presentations), and so forth. As such platforms become a more important personal and business tool for many users, such demands increase. This, in turn, brings increasing challenges with respect to adequately meeting such needs.
As one example, mobile stations typically have limited resources that can be greatly challenged by the downloading, storage, and usage requirements of a given user. Memory capacity, for example, provides a clear example in this regard. It has become almost a cliché that today's “adequate memory” will tomorrow be utterly inadequate to meet a user's needs and requirements. Power consumption, too, provides another clear example of these concerns. Mobile stations are typically portable platforms and carry a self-contained source of power (such as a battery). Power capacity can usually be increased by providing a larger storage mechanism. This, however, runs contrary to the typical user demand that such platforms remain small (or achieve even smaller form factors going forward). Unsupervised downloading, storage, and usage requirements, however, can pose increased power consumption demands that run contrary to such trends and desires.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.